


Perfect unbalance

by magenta



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik always threw Charles off balance, but he was starting to love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect unbalance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free square on my kink_bingo card, filling the kink of "genital torture". Also for a prompt in 1stclass_kink, so it's doing double duty!

Charles shifted on the bed, his heart pounding in his chest as Erik knelt next to him, eyes pinned to Charles’ face, as if he was searching for something. In the time that he had known Erik, Charles had felt more off-balance than he had since the days before he learned to control his powers, when his mind was constantly flooded with the thoughts of others and he had no way to keep them out. This, being pinned under Erik’s gaze, feeling the flush spread down his naked chest, this was a far more pleasurable kind of unbalance, one that made every feeling and sensation just that much more.

He followed as Erik’s gaze slid down his body, a grin curving his lips when he reached Charles’ cock, resting soft against his thigh. Erik passed his hand over it, not touching, but close enough that Charles’ couldn’t help but push up into the heat, his breath breaking in his throat. _No, Charles. Just wait._ Erik’s voice was warm and heavy inside his mind, and Charles forced his hips back to the bed, but was unable to control the shaky way he was breathing, especially as he watched Erik open the small leather bag at his knee, hearing the metallic clanging of what was hidden there.

Erik upended the bag, spilling the metal rods out onto the bed, audibly sighing as he ran his fingers over them. Charles’ imagined the electrical sparks that must shoot up through Erik’s fingers when he touched metal, and he wondered if it held a different draw to use metal in such an intimate way. He watched with rapt attention as Erik wiped each rod with a cloth wet with alcohol, the sharp smell of it stinging Charles’ nose and sending him teetering, his heart racing faster than he’d ever felt it.

“Easy, Charles.” Erik’s hand was warm on his thigh, grounding and safe, and immediately Charles felt himself relax, even as Erik lifted the slimmest of the rods and held it to the light. He looked at it with a kind of reverence that Charles found beautiful, and in this moment, rather envied. It may have been the slimmest of the rods, but Charles still felt it looked impossibly thick, especially considering where it was intended to go, but he trusted Erik not to hurt him, at least not in a way which wouldn’t later lead to pleasure.

Erik finally reached forward and closed his hand around Charles cock, but the touch was light and nearly clinical. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and swirled them over the head of Charles’ cock, sliding his foreskin back and rubbing the lube into the slit, spending more time than Charles’ would have thought possible on a deceptively simple task. He gave the rod the same treatment, slicking it until it was glistening and nearly dripping, holding it gently between two fingers.

“Are you ready?” Erik’s voice was soft, not the dangerous kind of soft Charles’ was more familiar with, but an almost gentle softness that startled him.

Charles nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat before he could find his voice. “Yes, yes I’m ready.”

Erik’s hand was as gentle as his voice when he wrapped his fingers around Charles’ cock, cradling with a thumb under the head to hold it steady. Charles could already feel blood rushing through his body, his cock swelling in Erik’s hand as he pressed the rod just barely against Charles’ slit, the coldness shocking in contrast to Erik’s warm hand. He paused there, letting Charles’ get used to the idea of the rod before letting it slide in the barest amount, pushing open the slit in a way that looked obscene to Charles, when he gathered himself enough to look down.

He gasped sharply when the rod slid in, the feeling so utterly foreign that he couldn’t begin to classify it. It wasn’t pain exactly, though that was present somewhere in the back, but it was something much more than that. There was a stretch, completely unnatural and unfamiliar, and a burn, but beyond that there was a throbbing low in his belly, something he wanted more of. As if he was the one who could hear others thoughts, Erik let the rod slide in further before pulling it back up and letting it drop back down.

Charles moaned so loud that he would have been embarrassed if Erik hadn’t done it again, letting the rod slide in deeper each time until he was calling Charles’ name softly but urgently. “Charles, open your eyes. Look.”

When Charles opened his eyes, he had to blink a few times to believe what he was seeing. Erik’s fingers were snug against the head of Charles’ cock, the full length of the rod buried within him, filling him completely. Before Charles had time to fully absorb that, Erik moved the hand that was holding Charles’ cock steady, letting it hover just a breath away. There was a split second where Charles started to wonder what Erik was doing, but then he felt it. The rod in his cock grew slightly warm, but against the sensitive flesh it felt hot enough to burn, and Charles’ felt his cheeks flushing. A quick twitch of Erik’s fingers and Charles’ felt a humming inside him, the rod vibrating ever so slightly.

Charles let out a strangled shout, his hips shifting on the bed, trying to get away from the intrusion and get more of it at the same time. His cock was hard now, swollen and starting to leak pearly drops of pre-come from around the rod, easing the slide as Erik started to move it in and out again, keeping up the gentle vibrations. Charles fisted the bedspread in his hands so tightly his knuckles went white, his blood racing through his body so fast he felt light-headed. He felt the familiar sensation of heat coiling low in his belly, but it warred with the completely foreign sensation of pressure and heat inside his cock, his head spinning and his breath quickening till he was nearly panting.

Erik sped up the vibrations on the rod, and Charles’ back arched, his shoulder pressing hard into the bed and his head falling back. His mouth was open and slack, and even if he could have spoken, he had no words to say. Erik’s voice drifted into his mind, a calming presence even as he felt himself charging towards the edge with no intention of stopping before he fell. _Are you going to come for me, Charles? Do you love what I can do to you?_

 _Yes, Erik, yes. I love it, please, don’t stop, don’t..._ Charles trailed off in his mind when Erik pulled the rod almost all the way out and allowed it to slide down to the bottom of his cock in one smooth move, a sharp burst of pleasure going off inside of him. He felt his orgasm slam into him, his breath leaving his chest in a hot rush that left him gasping. Erik pulled the rod from his cock just in time, his come spurting out and dripping from the end of the rod, spilling over Erik’s fist to pool on Charles’ belly.

Charles sank deep into the bed, eyes riveted on Erik as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, Charles’ own come slicking the way as he stroked. It wasn’t long before he was tossing his head back and shouting, his come spilling out to join Charles’ on his belly, Charles’ fingers dragging lazily through the mix, smearing it across his belly. Erik collapsed beside him, rolling onto his side so he could trail his own fingers through the mess that Charles’ was making on his belly. He grinned, looking so smugly satisfied that if Charles’ hadn’t been so deliciously sated, he would’ve wanted to slap that look off of Erik’s face.

“So, Charles, good?” He let his hand move lower, just barely skating over the sensitized flesh of Charles’ cock. Charles gasped, feeling a soreness deep inside that was strange in the most perfect kind of way.

“Very good, Erik, yes.” Charles stretched his arms over his head, feeling something hard poke into his ribs. He picked it up, toying with it between his fingers before rolling onto his side so he could look at Erik, a smile playing around the edges of his lips. He held up the rod, more than twice as thick as the one Erik had used that night. “What do you think, can you give me this one next time?”

An image of Charles flat on his back with Erik straddling his thighs flashed into Charles’ mind, with Charles’ cock stretched impossibly wide around a rod even bigger than the one he’d held up, one that seemed as large around as one of Erik’s fingers. Charles felt the blood rush to his face as Erik’s hand ran down his chest, stopping to rest heavy and present over Charles’ cock, which gave a feeble twitch at the image and the feeling. Erik grinned, wicked and dirty and sweet and everything Charles’ loved all at once. “Oh, I know I can.”


End file.
